Fëanor Cunter
Fëanor Cunter is an Immortal, Light Prophet, Sociopath and all round General Bastard. He was a founding member of the United Antarticans of Awesome. He has been known to kill creationists on the spot and has a fierce hatred for Neds and all things anti-scientific. His is half-Elf and half-Human. Feanor is Banned from The United States of America Due to Donald Trumps Campaign against the Mexican People. It is unknown at this time weather or not the Prophet will do anything about this, or if he even cares because he dislikes the place. Early Life Feanor Cunter (born to the name of Jack) was born to a boringly average family of boring people in the Ned town of Scumbernauld where he would have to grow up avoiding the stupidity of the natives at every corner and turn he came to. Jack was distinctively darker skinned than his human family, this lead tot he controversy of him possibly being a Mexican. During his school life Jack did not have friends, for 2 reasons. 1. he was a bastard to every one he met and 2. everyone was either retarded, stupid or just plan intolerable(which is why he was a bastard to everyone). When Jack was in his early Teens his boring parents sent him to Scumbernauld High School, where he was surrounded by of stupidity, during his first year he was followed around by two beings of sheer pointlessness, one of them being a normal human who went by the name of SaddleBaggins ( Who would one day become bald and travel back in time to teach himself physics in the past) and the other being a strange Dwarf/Gnome/Gremlin?midgety specky creature named Devonian. During the time where Jack was followed by strange creatures another face emerged halfway through the year, this being the of the future Prophet Odin( at this point in time named Andrew). Andrew noticed the intelligence within Jack and was scoping out to see whether Jack could be trusted enough to befriend. Andrew did this by following Jack around for a full hour repeating the words "You're Gay", Jack found this amusing so the two became friendly with one another. Jack and Andrews friendship grew stronger after Jack charged at him one day and ran straight into a brick wall and split his head open, Andrew carried up to the the school nurse and they have been friends ever since ( to this day Feanor has a scar above his eyebrow due to this hilariously event). The Journey To Prophethood Jack and Andrew where out one day Walking Dusty ( Andrews pet golden retriever), Dusty pissed on a strange looking mushroom and the mushroom grew and started to float , this strange mushroom being materialized a Lamp out of thin air and struck the two on the head. When they where confused as to what they saw. Another one of these mushroom creatures appeared and explained to them what happened. What had happened was that they had created the creator or the universe and thus have become the Prophets of Lampology the one true religion of the universe, they then found out that they where always the prophets since birth and felt really silly that yet did not notice they had had powers for the past 15 years of their life, Dusty is universal known as some form of da babby Jezus. Using their Prophet powers of light and shadow they accidentally discovered something about Feanor. He is not infact half Mexican but half Dark Elven which explains the darker skin, hatred for neds, love for nature, and an extreme dislike for Tacos. ( this did not prevent Odin from making Mexican jokes at least 5 times a day). Jack picked the name Feanor because he believed he should have an Elven name as opposed to a boring human name, Castro because he liked casting elven magic although he did not know how to control it, it just looked pretty to him.